1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing cargo. In particular, it relates to a winch supported cargo strap coil launching apparatus for catapulting coiled cargo straps over a stacked load carried on a Conestoga-type or stake bed trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons concerned with the loading or transport of stacked cargo either manually drape, or throw, cargo straps over a load to retain the cargo in place during transit. In the case of stacked or tall loads, the cargo strap is typically formed in a coil, and the coil is manually thrown over the cargo. The opposite ends of the un-coiled straps are then secured in place to side rails of the stake bed. A problem exists, however, in so far as the coiled portions are awkward to manipulate, heavy, and difficult to throw over widely stacked or tall loads.
One such solution to the foregoing problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,031, to Goulet. There, a strap launcher has a bucket like coil retainer at one end of a longitudinally-extending pole handle. The coiled portion of the strap is inserted into the coil retainer with the other end of the strap secured to the retainer. In operation, a person grasps the pole handle with both hands, and casts the coiled strap from the retainer, using an over handed motion, which is not unlike that of a person casting a fishing lure into the ocean.
While the foregoing strap launcher offers some utility it is inefficient in leverage because in requires one to lift and balance the pole handle, coil retainer, and coiled cargo strap while attempting to cast the entire assembly with the arms, back, shoulders and legs, on a predetermined trajectory, so that the coiled strap accurately clears the stacked load. Moreover, it would also be difficult to operate in slippery or windy conditions because it requires a firm foothold and a proper trajectory to deploy the coiled portion of the strap over wide or tall stacked loads. Thus, what is needed is an improved coiled strap launcher which is easy to use in a wide variety of weather conditions, provides sufficient leverage without requiring the user to exert an undue amount of physical stress on the person's arms, back, shoulders and legs, but which is simple in construction and use. The present invention satisfies these needs.